The Untethered Heart
by Bramblewish
Summary: A purely romance story focusing around Anna and Kristoff's love following the events in the movie. Olaf's lovable antics, and Elsa's wisdom are not lost ad I write my first romance story and learn quite a bit more about myself and others.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note- I am getting increasingly irritated by how my other story fails to match the story I have told so many times in my head. The story will continue but I will wrap it up very soon. As I am currently crushing on someone (I will not say whom) I am interested in writing my first all romance story. There is no action, no adventure, but most of all no smut. I have no interest in having those dirty words plague my stories.

(Anna's POV)

A small sharp jab woke me from the most peaceful sleep I have ever had. My eyes opened to see Olaf eyeing me expectantly. A fresh carrot protruded from his face, and the constant flurry that accompanied him spread it's blue flakes onto my sheets. Despite the icy appearance neither Olaf nor his flurry were particularly cold to touch.

"Anna...Anna...you're getting married to Sven today" He said with all of the impatience of a child on christmas morning. I immediately jerked awake. I wiped the drool that always seemed to accumulate, and rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"His name is Kristoff," I corrected but to no avail. In the two years since the incident Olaf has not once called Kristoff by his name. I had no idea why, and Elsa seemed similarly perplexed, but it made him happy so we allowed him.

Olaf leapt off of my bed with the grace of a rhinoceros. No matter how clumsy I could be Olaf always managed to obliterate his body in ways that I didn't even believe were possible. Twice Elsa has had to conjure up more snow, because he "misplaced" a body part.

Glancing around my room, I realized that this would be the last time I would sleep here. Tonight Kristoff and I would rest in the King and Queens quarters.

Thinking about Kristoff stole away all apprehension and nostalgia. I felt my body heat, and my heart yearned for him. Without thinking I returned to a wonderous fantasy in which he and I would be free to go and do as we please. I didn't know how much time had passed before Olaf stuck his head into my vision and looked in the direction I was staring.

"What are you looking at? You've been staring at a dirty sock with a grin on your face for the past twenty minutes." He said, quite perplexed at my ability to zone out at a moments notice.

Recovering, I mumbled a quick intelligible reply, and rushed over to my dresser. Hanging up was the most beautiful dress that I had ever seen and it's continued existence paled the entire world of it's beauty.

It was a white, graceful, and flowing dress that reached down to my ankles easily, but did not restrict my movement. Designs were embedded into the fabric and it seemed to flow of it's own accord, giving it a grace that seemed almost impossible to perceive Floral lace shamed the flower it was attempting to imitate as each line and curve screamed that this wasn't the work of humans, but that of gods. I had envisioned wearing it since the day it was revealed, but I knew in my heart that no beautiful thing in the world could cast a light to Kristoff's hazel stare. Just thinking about what would transpire today made my heart feel as if it had wings, and my mind feel as if it were tethered to nothing at all.

I called Elsa to my room, and together we began the task of preparing for the first day of eternity.

The next chapter will follow Kristoff as he prepares for what will be the best and first day of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note- As these stories progress I find that I am relating a character more to me than how she actually was in the movie. It is however easier to cast myself onto her at the moment because she is supposed to be acting like a lovesick puppy dog, and that is exactly how I have been behaving over the past few weeks. I will not grace you with the intimate details of my personal life, but every time I try to talk to them I feel like all sense abandons me, and that is how I will portray Anna and Kristoff in the chapters to come.

(Kristoff's POV)

Elsa barged into the room just as I was trying to fasten the final few buttons on my shirt. She ran over to me as if the world would end if I didn't get my shirt on at that moment.

"Don't you people ever knock?" I asked with mock irritation filling my voice. I didn't mind Elsa, in fact this entire wedding would have fallen apart without her help, but it seemed odd that she and the rest of the staff should walk in whenever they please.

"Anna knocks." she corrected.

"Right, my future wife, the one I am to share my entire being with, is the only one who checks to see if I am decent before entering the room." I joked.

She suppressed a giggle, but replaced her face with a mask of seriousness. Despite her lack of interest in having children or becoming married herself, she seemed to throw herself headfirst into wedding preparations. All Anna had to do was sit back and occasionally approve things. From what I have been able to discern Anna either had no interest in making the preparations herself or she loved to make her sister happy. It could be a mixture of the two, or none at all. I could never begin to understand my beautifully unpredictable wife-to-be. AS she hurried around preparing her kits, I looked deep within the mirror and waited.

In four hours everyone that I know will be in the cathedral. In Five hours Anna and I will be married. In six hours we will be dancing, a love stronger than steel binding us together.

Elsa came over and started running a foul smelling goop through my hair, she discounted every one of my protests with the same phrase.

"You are marrying my sister today, and you will look your best." That shut me up.

As she worked we exchanged meaningless conversation. She would say something and I would respond, but nothing really was said, until I finally worked up the nerve to confess something.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked her.

Not at all surprised by my almost instantaneous shift from joking to serious, without missing a beat she replied "mmm hmm"

"I have no idea what I am doing" I told her.

Much to my surprise she replied "Good".

I was shocked. I expected her to yell scream, or tell me that there was no way in hell that I would marry her sister. Shocked I could only reply "wait...what?"

"If you had known what you were doing I would have been nervous. Nobody has any idea of anything the day that they get married. All that they know is that the person who will fill every missing piece of themselves is but one short walk way, and not even a thousand brutal winters could keep them apart. Don't pretend that I don't know that you and Anna take turns sneaking out to visit each other and have little whisper-parties in the middle of the night. Part of the reason I so readily agreed to your marriage was because you make her happier than I have ever seen her, and she does the same to you." She finished up and excused herself to start the project that was preparing Anna just as she had prepared me.


	3. Chapter 3 Rewritten

(Anna's POV)

"In, and out in and out. Breath Anna, in a few hours it will all be over, and you will be married to Kristoff" Elsa whispered in my ear, as she helped fix my hair. We were sitting in her bathroom and she had been working on me for twenty minutes or so, always muttering words of encouragement. I glanced in the mirror at her and wasn't surprised to see that she was absolutely stunning, how Kristoff ever fell for me instead of her was beyond my level of understanding, but I never really can understand what goes on in a boy's mind sometimes.

"Yeah breath...I'm breathing….I'm breathing...I'M NOT BREATHING!" I shouted at her. Despite my encouragements, my body refused to respond. My very bones shook from the relentless pounding of my heart, and the very air seemed to be suffocating me. A thought popped into my head and I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Elsa asked, as lines in her face betrayed the concern she was trying to hide.

"Look at me. I have fought giant snow monster, thrown myself off of cliffs, and thrown myself in front of a sword wielding maniac-" Elsa flinched at the memory "without even batting an eye, but now I am terrified of a couple of bells and my fiance." I finished as another laugh, completely mirthless escaped my lips.

"Well all of those times, you had someone you were doing it for. Someone you loved to help you through the toughest of times. Kristoff is out there, Olaf is in the audience, and Mom would have been proud of you. Now get your butt out there and get yourself married before I get a snow monster to do it for you."

I nodded at what she said, and finished adjusting my appearance in the mirror. I pulled the veil over my face and grabbed my bouquet. As I prepared to walk down to the cathedral where the trolls and townsfolk were all gathered, I took a deep breath and started moving towards Kristoff.

As I walked a thought occurred to me, I could run. Elsa's castle is still an option I could live there for the rest of my life in total comfort. It probably isn't all that cold, and I wouldn't have to do this. I could run and be totally free from this fear.

Almost as immediately as the thought appeared, I began to chastise myself for even thinking it. I was trapped between wanting nothing more than to run towards him, and wanting nothing more than to run away from him.

Completely immersed in my thoughts, I didn't realize that I had reached the massive Oak doors, that separated me and my future husband. Taking one final breath, I stepped inside.

As soon as I stepped inside every eye in the room was on me. Nobody blinked, it was everything I could do to not shrink away from their unrelenting gaze. All thoughts seemed to flee my mind, I had no idea what I was supposed to do next. I stood by the doors, bouquet in hand, looking from face to face, searching for even a hint as to what I was supposed to do next.

Suddenly I heard from within the crowd, a distinctly familiar voice shout out. "Start walking…just walk…why isn't she walking? Do you think she knows how to walk." I jerked myself out of my state and my foot slid forward. There was no thought, there was no premeditation, my feet moved of their own accord. If I were to believe that my feet were moving because I told them to, then I would be forced to admit to myself that this was real. Doing so would open myself up to the infinite ever expanding fear, that would take root in my chest and suck the life from me in the most painful way possible. Rather, I was content to allow the myself to move without thought.

For the second time today, I found myself somewhere without remembering how I got there. I found myself standing in the front of the room. Kristoff and Sven were just opposite of me. Seeing either would have sent warmth throughout me, but both of them together created an insurmountable force that attacked every ounce of fear and doubt in my body, until nothing remained but excitement and a bliss so strong that I had to force myself to not get lost in it.

The man to my left was speaking but no words made sense. I could not hear anything, I could not see anything except for him. At that moment the world did not exist. At that moment I was the highest I had ever been. I had a home. I had a loving sister. I was the princess of a kingdom, and I had the love of my husband for then I was complete.

The rest of the ceremony was a blur. There were a lot of congratulations. Food and celebrations went on for the rest of the night, although Kristoff and I retired early.

I could not have been happier at that moment, but I should have known that it wouldn't last.

Author's Note- I deleted the original chapter three, because people got mad that I made Kristoff the bad guy, after killing him twice in my other story. This chapter is very late, because I had to do a lot of wedding research. (Not that I haven't before but this was more focused on the mental mindset of the bride and groom rather than the actual ceremony) This chapter has been rewritten about five times, each time I felt that I did not capture Anna as she would have been, I captured her as I would have been. Anyway, I would certainly appreciate it if you were to give me tips on improving my writing style, I want to get better and if you could contribute that would be fantastic.


	4. An apology

Warning- This chapter is not part of the story, there shall be no discussions of characters or plot elements in any of my stories. I am merely reflecting on my own behavior, not anything I have written pertaining to my stories or my characters.

A few days ago I received a review on one of my stories. The review declared that the reader was interested in one of my stories, but was disgusted by the author's note I have left. Upon closer inspection, it was misinterpreted, however the review led me to realize how I have been affected by these stories, in ways I hoped I never would.

I have spent my entire life on two opposite ends of a scale. The first being a lack of confidence so extreme I felt as if my entire life would be a waste, the second being a pride to rival the gods. I switch between the two in moments of great success, and in great failure.

And my stories have been my greatest success.

I was surprised by the first view I ever received, even more so by the second, and so on. I have never been as grateful for the views I have received, or the reviews left as I am now. However in the past few days I have been contributing my number of views not to the readers which deserve every ounce of credit, but to myself. I was amazed that I was able to write so well, and in that was my greatest folly to date.

I soon began to act with a cocky demeanor never before seen in myself, and I held myself to lower standards. I have been someone I would have been ashamed to have known. It is therefore my duty to apologize, first to the readers, then to my friends and family, and lastly to myself.

I am sorry for behaving in such a way, I hope that you find it in your hearts to forgive me.

On a separate note, I really appreciate the review left that brought this to my attention. It is reviews like that, that help me to maintain an acceptable personality, and keep me from becoming what I have become. I will keep writing in the future, and I hope that you will tell me when I am becoming insufferable. So once again, Thank you and I'm sorry.


End file.
